The Story of K'nak'ti a Star Wars fan fiction
by oopp5
Summary: this is about the origin of K'nak'ti a fiction Jedi I made up Disclaimer I do not own star wars


**The Mother still was a little confused **

"wait" she said to the Jedi "I understand my son is very Force sensitive but I spoke with Another Jedi who said I would have 2 year before he was the right age" the Jedi sighed wondering why did she still have questions as he had already answer many of her questions patience was never the Jedi's strong suit he inhaled getting ready to explain "look" "there is a war and jedi are dying left and right and force sensitive children such as your son are at risk because of the separatist's and other forces these forces may want your son because he is force sensitive and turn him against us" "so-" just as she began to speak a rumble shook the village holding her baby tightly she said "what was that" the jedi jump up from off the ground and ignited his lightsaber the Yellow glow caused the child to cry as the mother comforted her child the jedi ran out of the tent to see raiders he slashed at the nearest raider while he was doing that raider were burning the tents down "Ahhh-" the mother screamed as she jumped out of the tent and rolled to extinguished the fire that caught on her old dry dress she turned so fast to look back at the tent and jumped back towards it realizing she was not holding her baby she reached for the tent she pulled back away when she burned her hand she could hear her child whining as the mother began sobbing she was jerked back by a raider as the jedi turn around seeing all that was happening and how he had been so distracted with the other raiders which he could now see was just a distraction he saw raiders taking force sensitive children except the one whose mother had been so reluctant to give him the child the jedi dashed towards the raiders and swang his lightsaber slicing 2 raiders is half and force pushing the other 3 that were holding the mother as he force pushed them the mother screamed out of fear as soon as the raider were no longer holding her she yelled to the jedi "THE BABY!" the jedi turned around swiftly and using force grip the tent that was on fire levitated normally she would stare in awe at the levitating tent but this isn't normal she ran under the tent with the baby as the jedi tossed the tent to the side "Nooo Noo Noo" the mother sobbed the jedi ran to see the baby he saw a corpse barely any life in it the raider left with the all the baby's but one the one that had Died

**The After math**

The jedi mourned the baby's death not because he knew or cared about the baby but because it was force sensitive and it could not become a jedi or could it? He could bring the child back with Robotic parts but what about the Mother? He thought to him self she would want her child back unless she still thinks he's Dead Yes he had a plan what about the jedi counsel they never knew him or her yes in the night ill steal the baby he thought that baby will give me the power I need to start my rebellion so in the night he went to the grave yard until he saw the stone with the words K'nak'ti with the force he pulled the coffin out of the ground and pulled it aboard his ship just then he thought about how the mother would feel that her baby's body was stolen and she could not mourn her son but he dismissed the thought be cause he stopped caring about other people a long time ago he closed his ship and took off at the jedi counsel they were just getting the news of the stolen children "Hmm" master yoda said "bad news this is" the messenger began to speak "one wasn't taken but they were later found Dead" "hmm" said yoda again "Dead the child is not yes" "pardon?" said the messenger "taken he has been hmm" "planet agamar yes agamar a secret base" "you must go there Master windu" meanwhile the jedi that stole the child was at work the child's skin was metallic his face was a featureless mirror now and his fear sadness hatred could be sensed miles around the jedi could feel the messenger coming "quickly" said the jedi to his medical droid as it was putting things away the messenger came in "Master Shaak'bal?" Mace windu said with confusion "Ah Master windu" said Shaak'bal turning around windu then ignited his lightsaber Shaak'bal did the same "why are you doing this?" said mace windu before he knew it saber were clashing

**The Fight**

Shaak'bal and master windu were fighting Shaak'bal was barely able to keep up with windu as the speed was too much windu flung Shaak'bal lightsaber out of his hand Shaak'bal fell back in defeat mace turned around quickly and saw the droid running of with the baby mace griped the droids feet knocking it down shaak'bal turned to attack mace was surprised and turned around and mace heard a scream "Ahhhrug" it was shaak'bal he fell back into the machinery mace turned around and saw the baby he picked it up "in form the jedi counsel I have the baby" said mace windu while looking at the peculiar child

**The End….**


End file.
